Creatures in the Dark
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Ah Samhain, All Hallows' Eve. It was the time when the boundary between this world and the Otherworld could more easily be crossed by things that lurk in the dark. It used to be a night where everyone feared for their lives and now, it has become a day of celebration.


**Pen name: TheDarkestFallingStar**

 **Picture Prompt Number:** #2

 **Title of story: Creatures in the Dark**

 **Word count: 1,641**

 **Pairing: Jasper/Bella**

 **Story Rating: M/NC-17**

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Ah Samhain, All Hallows' Eve. It was the time when the boundary between this world and the Otherworld could more easily be crossed by things that lurk in the dark. It used to be a night where everyone feared for their lives and now, it has become a day of celebration.

A butchered version of old traditions.

I remembered a time when the smell of fear and blood lingered in the air like a fine wine. When people dressed up to keep their human features hidden and those who were brave enough to do so just to linger with the creatures that lurked in the dark. Even now the creatures lurked, more of them than children most nights looking for an unwilling victim or candy… some just to trick.

Tonight was one of those nights as I cast my eye around the cluttered street of laughing and screaming children. It was easy to spot the real witches, ghouls, vamps and goblins. The stuck out like a neon sign amongst the pure souls and any other night I would be joining them, shucking my human façade to be free but tonight I had another thought on my mind.

Girls gotta eat after all.

With a little hum I push myself off the steps and smirked, tonight was going to be a good one I just knew it.

"Trick or treat!" Little voices cry as they came skittering to my gate as they saw me, two little children and three creatures of the dark.

"Why aren't you all just cute, I could _eat_ you all up!" I coo while handing out each a piece of candy, smiling as the three creatures shuddered and scampered off just as quick as they came, fear permeating the air in their wake.

I left the bowl on the small table in front of the gate that was guarded by one of my jack-o'-lanterns. I did like to follow tradition after all and it was bad luck not to have one as well as blowing it out before it was time. Even though I was a creature, I didn't want to invite more to my home and interrupt my night. It happened one year and the blood was impossible to remove from my carpet.

"Isabella, I thought you'd be holed up in your home by now like every Halloween like a stick in the mud." Jessica giggled out in her very revealing hello kitty costume. I couldn't contain the grimace as I took her in, my eyes drawing to her kids immediately who looked to be embarrassed beyond belief.

With little effort I knelt down to his level and pulled out the toffee apple I had in my purse, smiling softly as his eyes lit up in complete joy. "Are you getting much candy Thomas?" I ask softly.

"Yes Miss Swan, we have been to five houses!" He exclaimed happily, holding out his little bag of candy for me to see.

With a warm smile I place the toffee apple in his bag and got back to my feet giving Jess an undisguised look of disgust. "And I thought you were a hooker for a second, I'm surprised the other parents haven't called the police on you yet for indecent exposure. But then again, you gotta get a leg up since I saw Mike leave with Lauren."

I didn't even bother to wait for her reply before pushing past her. I had places to see, victims to find and I wasn't going to waste all my efforts on her. I bet she tasted rotten anyways. Like spoiled milk or drain cleaner… or poison. No, the risk wouldn't be worth it and I'm not that desperate to feed.

Breathing deeply I try to find the scent that stood out to me. The tantalizing smell of leather, spice and desert, but I could not detect it over the near nauseating stench of goblins and confectionary.

Decaying flesh and burnt sugar but then there were the children. Strawberries, baby powder, pumpkin, decaying food and… oh...

A deep inhale and in a flash my head snapped to the side to see my victim standing still amongst the screaming children and little creatures. A smirk twitching at his lips as stormy grey eyes swirled dangerously. He was like a long tree standing tall against a tropic storm, a stone unmoving from crashing waves and it was downright _sinful._

I cast my prey a wicked smile and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Perfect.

 _Let the games begin._

I let my beast free, grinning a sharp smile towards the children who screamed and laughed as they saw my face while their mothers flinched and fathers stopped and stared. I was a beautiful creature of the dark that lured in men and bled them dry or well enough to feel satisfied in both the literal and figurative sense.

I was a Baobhan sith, a mix between a Scottish Fae and a Vampire. Close to a banshee and a Leanan sídhe. My mother was a Baobhan sith but my father was a vampire, a cold one that she had tried to seduce to feed but ended up falling in love. I was born with the figure and durability of a Cold One, icy skin, congac eyes and sparkles while I inherited my mother's anatomy and her kinds _urges_.

Gravel crunching under boots caught my attention; it was a soft sound and nearly missed over the happy cries and screams of the trick o' treaters as well as the sounds from the party down the street plus the decorations and 'haunted houses'. But it was a sound I was tuned to, the sound I've been looking for since I stepped out my door. It was the sound of my prey.

Casting a look in both directions to see if anyone was looking, thankfully seeing no curious eyes, before taking off at my true speed breathing in deeply as I did so. The place where I heard the footsteps was empty, only the lingering tantalizing scent remained. A hiss escaped my lips as I cast my eyes towards the sky, it was still dark and it would be a while. I had time to find my prey and feed still but I would miss my chance upon the first ray of light from the sun that signalled the first of November and I wasn't going to wait another year to taste the fine blood.

Till my curse was broken I was stuck in this hell hole with human blood or the rot of shifters.

I wandered the street silently, cautiously and avoiding all prying eyes. The sounds thankfully began to slowly dwindle while parties of the adults and teenagers seemed to go strong. Deep laughter echoed in the night to my left before again to the east, it seems the prey has become the hunter.

With a smirk I pivot on my foot and make my way towards my property, it was an old Victorian home that stood out amongst the everyday houses on the edge of this little neighbourhood backing into the words. It was the only good thing about this forsaken town that rained more than it didn't and where everyone knew _everyone's_ business.

The second my foot touched the ground outside of my home I knew that my prey was near, I could feel him in the air, the current that burned oh so pleasantly down my spine. I could feel his eyes on me from somewhere hidden, a gaze I had longed for all year.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." I sing song while making my way to the back of my house near the forest.

A deep chuckle reached my ears from my left. "But there's no fun in that Darlin'."

"Oh, but we don't got time to play cat and mouse Cowboy." I tease while taking a few more steps and making sure to sway my hips a little, the green material of my dress swishing at my thighs.

A rumbling growl filled the night air sending a few little creatures and witches that still lingered outside scattering before I found myself pressed up against a tree hidden in darkness, grey eyes mimicking a violent storm peering at me.

"Playin' with fire Darlin', I miss our little chases." He drawls, his finger running down my cheek and neck leaving a tantalizing burn.

I couldn't help but laugh, looking up at him through my lashes while licking my lips. "But I haven't seen you in a year; maybe I just wanna have a little fun."

My love sighed and peered down at me in concern, his thumbs brushing gently under my eyes. "You need to feed Darlin', here before we go and play."

I let out a pleased purr as he pulled his collar away and revealed his neck for me. A moan escaping both of our lips as his blood hit my tongue and my venom seared its way through his bloodstream and giving him a delicious high. When I finally had my fill I bathed the bite with my tongue, purring in comfort as he sighed happily. It had been too long since I marked my mate, during sex or not.

"Let's go play and find me a snack to eat Darlin', then we can have our own fun before the sun's rays send me back home.

I gave my mate a wicked grin. "I know the perfect prey, come my love we don't have all night."

That night two people turned up dead, Mike and Lauren, both were found by a couple of officers the next morning. No one could understand how it happened or who was to blame, they only remembered late at night hearing laughter echoing the streets and a couple dancing in the rain.

* * *

 **Author Note: So this was what my brain decided to throw out with the prompt image! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
